


Time Demon

by Lunamin



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamin/pseuds/Lunamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th Doctor and Dean, together in time and space. Trigger warning: cutting and character death. This started as an innocent rp... M for sexual content, death, and other dark themes. Doctor Who and Supernatural not mine, the only thing I own is part of the plot. This is an abandoned fic and will not continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walked out of the bunker, it was his turn for the supplies run and he grumbled the whole time. He got back getting the usual things: beer, pie, medical supplies, food for dinners, and some extras. He walked to the door for the Men of Letters base and saw a big blue box by the door. Walking back to the impala he grabbed his gun and walked to the box knocking.

The door of the big blue box opened, and out stepped the Doctor. "And who are you then?"He asked Dean. Suddenly he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Dean. "Hmm... what do I see here?" he muttered to himself.

"Who are you, what are you and how did you find this place!" Dean looked at the screwdriver and at the Doctor. "What the hell is that?!" He pointed his gun at him and walked to the base door.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" shouted the Doctor. "No guns, No guns! My name is the Doctor, and... um, I crashed!"

"Doctor who? And what kind of doctor has a blue police box?" Dean put the gun away and looked at him weirdly.

"It's just the Doctor. and I... um... this is my... spaceship." The Doctor looked at Dean like he knew Dean wouldn't believe him, but he had tried anyway.

"Like alien spaceship?" Dean calmed slightly opening the door. "In now." He grabbed his things out of his car and walked in.

"Yes, an alien spaceship." As the Doctor followed Dean something occurred to him. "You believe me? Well, this is certainly interesting."

"I deal with the crazy for a living. Plus this isn't the first time an alien space ship has come here." He walked to the main seating area and looked around. "Sammy, Kevin Cas?! Where are you?"

The Doctor started walking around and pacing. He muttered to himself, "Strange things, hmm? this might be why she brought me here."

"She?! There are more of you?" He looked around more trying to find them. He found Castiel in his room asleep, Sam and Kevin were taking a break playing ping pong. "There you are..."

"No no no! My ship, she brought me here for an unknown reason... and then crashed." The Doctor sighed. "Why can't she have just one accurate flight?"

"Ah...you tired, hungry, anything?" He walked to the kitchen setting down the supplies. He looked at the Doctor and turned his head quickly. He was hot, like hotter than Cas hot.

"Do you have fish sticks and custard?" the Doctor asked. He leaned against the counter. "I'm joking, I'm fine." The Doctor eyed Dean. Goddamnit, he thought, this is one hot human.

"Fish sticks and custard...that sounds like the weirdest thing ever." He chuckled and grabbed a beer. "Want one?"

"Actually, no, not once you try it. And no thank you, I don't drink." The Doctor smiled apolegeticly. "So what exactly do you do for a living then, if what you do is so crazy?  
"Saving people, killing things it's the family business." Dean opened his beer up and drank some. "What do you do?"

"I go around from planet to planet and protect them from alien invasions. Not exactly a paying job, but it can be very rewarding."

"Mine doesn't pay either. But it's got it's perks." Dean sat at the table looking at him trying to not blush.

"Ummm... I don't mean to overstay my welcome or anything, but can I stay the night? Since I have nowhere else to go I mean." He looked at his feet. That came out entirely wrong, the Doctor thought. He could feel himself blushing.

"Down the hall three doors down empty rooms make yourself at home." Dean looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you"said the Doctor. He lingered in the kitchen before going into the room. Better rest up, and tonight I can try to get her going again, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was shocked that he chose the room next to his. Looking in to check on him he went to his own room. He is a strange man, he thought laying down. A hot and sexy strange man.

The Doctor woke up at about midnight from a nightmare about... Dean. Hmmm, thought the Doctor. Today must have messed with my head. Well, now is as good of time as any to fix the TARDIS. With that he started on what felt like a long trek to the spaceship.

Dean heard footsteps and got up. He was good with this sneaking out game, Sam tried it many times and failed. "Leaving so soon Doctor?" Dean stood behind him.

The Doctor jumped, and turned around. "I... I was just going to fix my spaceship." he replied. So why do I have butterflies in my stomach? he thought.

"You're not good at the sneaking out game." Dean walked closer, his heart beating fast. "Let me help ya Doc."

"Huh? Uh..." The Doctor blushed. He was unable to speak. His hearts were thumping so fast that he was sure Dean could hear them. He was immobile, pinned in place, and couldn't think about anything other than Dean.

"Let's go. If I can build a car from scratch I can fix a ship." He looked at the now red Doctor, smirking slightly. He walked outside standing by the box.

The Doctor ran over to the big blue box and opened the door."This is a very complicated ship, but if we could get it to work, maybe I'll take you some place; maybe a theme park in the year 3010, or maybe the best diner in the galaxy." He gave Dean a great big grin, and led him down to the mess of wires and parts.

"Hmm, a diner sounds cool. Me and amusement parks don't mix." He looked around in awe. "Its a lot smaller on the outside."

"You are one of the first people to state it that way" he said with a chuckle. "Its a date then!" The Doctor realised how that sounded, and blushed and fiddled with some wires.

"Hmm a date huh...?" He moved closer to the Doctor. "Going a little fast there."

The Doctor turned even brighter red."Um, ah, I...I didn't...uh" Again he was tongue-tied "I- I didn't mean... um..."

"I'm joking with you." Dean looked at him and turned away turning red himself. He was almost unsure of what to say next.

"Ahem... well then." he said. He was nervous. He picked up his screwdriver and accidentally dropped it.

Dean picked it up and handed it to him. "Lil clumsy?"

The Doctor giggled. Wait, I'm giggling now? he thought. "Yeah a little."he said.

Theirs hands brushed as the Doctor took it. Dean's face heated more and he looked down.  
The Doctor was pure red at this point. "Ah, since you're here now, can I get you a snack?" he asked Dean. Maybe getting some food will help calm me down, he thought.

"Nah, I'm good. What I want isn't on the menu at the current moment." He winked and started to rewire things.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor looked away quickly and concentrated on his share of the work, or at least tried to. His mind was racing with thoughts... of him and Dean. No, thought the Doctor, don't think about this, focus on your work.

Dean looked over and back to his work. All he could think about was the Doctor. He looked at him and down to his lips. Blushing he looked away.

The Doctor peered over at Dean. He wanted to spout a smart fact, but what to say? He couldn't stop thinking about Dean himself.

He looked over and came up with an excuse to talk. "Hey umm what does this lever do?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked! That lever helps control her speed when she's flying. It also makes fun noises!"

"Fun noises? Well then what about the red button?"

"The red button makes her time travel. And it also activates the chameleon circuit, the camouflage device. The chameleon circuit has been broken for a couple millennia, though."

"Oh." He looked around more. "The screen thing?"

"It would tell us where we were, and diagnostic checks, aka technical stuff."

Nods. "Cool. So any other rooms than this one?"

"Tons! There is a library, an arcade, a pool..." The Doctor looked over at Dean and away quickly, with an idea stuck in his head.

"You have a pool?!" His eyes lit up and he went back to work. "Man you got it good."

"Would you like to go swimming, then?" the Doctor asked Dean. He quickly looked away, blushing again.

"We've been at this for a while why not." Ideas rushed through his head and he tried to push them away but to no avail. He blushed more and looked away.

The Doctor beckoned for Dean to follow, and they went, first one way then another, in a maze of corridors. Finally they reached the pool.

"Finally!" Dean smiled and took off his jacket. Looked at the Doctor. "You joining?"

"Of course!" The Doctor stripped out of his jacket, suspenders, and shirt, laughed and jumped into the pool. "GERONIMOOOO" he yelled.

Dean stripped his shirt off and his shoes jumping in. "I haven't done this in years!"

The Doctor laughed and blushed. This human was beautiful. He tried to focus on somersaults.

Dean saw how red the alien was and wondered if he was the same. He was gorgeous and all Dean could think of was him.

Playfully, the Doctor gently splashed Dean. He's blushing, thought the Doctor. He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

He smiled splashing back. Damn I just want to kiss him! He thought diving under tackling him.

The Doctor laughed, and blushed even more. Dean is so much fun, thought the Doctor, and so hot.

Dean pushed him under the water and bobbed back up.

The Doctor came up to the surface and tackled Dean. I just want to kiss him so much, thought the Doctor.

Dean acted like he was dying, laughing as he came up. "Why Doctor please spare me!" «God damn! Should I kiss him...no...maybe»

The Doctor laughed. "OK then. Log roll awayyyyyyy!" Should I kiss him, thought the Doctor, or maybe not...

«fuck it why not!» He moved closer to the Doctor, blushing. Pushing the slender man to the side of the pool he kissed him softly.

The Doctor was surprised, but pleased nonetheless. He wound his arms around Dean.

Dean was rather shocked he wasn't pushed away from the man. More so that the alien put his arms around him. Dean moved a hand to his wet, messy hair and let his hands tangle in it.

He was happy. Dean. Was kissing him. The Doctor was sure that his hearts would explode from joy. He moved closer to Dean, as close as possible.

Dean got the notion this was okay and kissed him deeper. Ran his tongue across his lips trying to part them. He blushed more feeling the small bulge starting to form in the Doc's pants.

The Doctor opened his lips. Dean was enjoying this, he could feel it. He blushed, and his hands roamed to Dean's chest.

Dean pushed himself closer to him, his tongue intertwining with the Doctor's. Grinding slowly he moved down and kissed his neck.

The Doctor gasped and squeezed his eyes closed. He was not good with sexual situations, he recalled why he avoided romance. But this was different, easy, almost. His hands moved to the top of Dean's pants.

He bit his neck light and moved the Doctor's hand down lower. "You know you can explore whatever you wish." He smirked, kissing to his collar bone.

The Doctor's eyes opened wide. "Ah umm..." he blushed. He nervously unbuttoned Dean's pants.

Dean let out a small gasp. Moving his hands down the Doctor's chest and sides.

The Doctor quivered from excitement.

His hands moved lower, slowly, reaching the Doctor's groin. Rubbing slow he kissed him again.

The Doctor moaned. He reached behind Dean and grabbed his beautiful butt.

Dean moaned into the kiss slightly. Rubbing more he moved his other hand to unbutton the Doctor's pants.

The Doctor gasped and his eyes widened. He couldn't move, his hearts were beating rapidly. He kissed Dean passionately, urging him to go on.

Deans hand moved down into his pants rubbing the outside of his boxers slowly. Biting his neck again he sucked softly, leaving marks.

The Doctor moaned and tugged gently at Dean's unbuttoned pants, silently asking for permission to do away with them. Dean pushed them down as a sign that he could get rid of them. Rubbing more Dean moved his hand under the Doctor's boxers. Rubbed his member lightly.

The Doctor pulled down Dean's pants and boxers. He blushed harder when he saw what was under those pants.

Dean blushed more when he saw his bottoms leave him. Stripped the Doctor of his.

The Doctor turned pure red. He kissed Dean passionately.

Dean kissed him back and rubbed him slowly. Moving his other hand to grip his ass.

The Doctor gasped and moaned. He dug his fingernails into Dean's back.

Dean tensed slightly as he felt the nails dig in. With that pain brought a strange pleasure.

The Doctor started nipping at Dean's neck. He thought Dean tasted delicious.

His breathing began to stagger and he moaned slightly.

The Doctor reached down and started stroking Dean, with a smirk on the Doctor's face.

He moaned more. Pumped the Doctor faster.

The Doctor moaned more, and sped up. He dug his fingernails harder.

Dean smirked moving the Doctor to sit on the ledge. Kissing his abdomen down to his groin.

The Doctor gasped and his eyes widened. He gripped the ledge tightly.

Dean took his member licking the tip. Taking into his mouth he sucked slowly.

The Doctor gasped and moaned. He whispered something in Gallfreyan to Dean.

Dean looked up and gave him a curious look then shrugged going back to what he was doing.

The Doctor realised that Dean couldn't understand him, so he translated "I love you Dean."

Dean stopped, slightly shocked by the odd man's words. Moving away he smiled. "I love you too."

The Doctor smiled and looked away, rather embarrassed.

"Well someone is redder than Crowley's eyes." He smirked wading to him again.

The Doctor stared at Dean awkwardly. He said he loved me, the Doctor thought.

Dean moved closer and kissed him again, blushing.

The Doctor kissed him, then went to his neck and started kissing and biting again.

Dean moaned and tilted his head and bit his bottom lip.

The Doctor smiled against Dean's neck at the reaction.

Dean's hands moved down again. Stroking the Doctor, pumping fast.

The Doctor wound a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean kissed him roughly pushing him down. Leaning over the Doctor.

He wound his arms around Dean and dug his nails in again.

Dean groaned and moved himself closer smirking. "You gonna be okay for this?"

The Doctor could only nod, and nod he did.

Dean pulled him close, thrusted in slowly. Waited for a form of approval.

The Doctor gasped and leaned against Dean.

Dean took that as a go sign and pushed in farther.

The Doctor moaned and bit Dean's shoulder gently.

Dean went faster his breathing quickened with each thrust.

The faster Dean went, the more the Doctor spoke in Gallifreyan, the harder he panted, the more he gently bit Dean.

Dean moaned slightly and kissed the Doctor's neck slowly, slightly.

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan, and growled.

"Hmm what was that darling?" He smirked speeding up again. Slamming into the Doctor.

"Ahh... ummm... SHIT" yelled the Doctor. He held Dean tighter drawing blood from where his fingernails gripped Dean.

Dean felt the blood trickle down his back and kissed his neck.

The Doctor felt the blood on his fingertips and gasped. Then he licked the blood from his fingertips and smirked at Dean.

He looked down and licked the blood from his lips thrusting more rolling his hips into it.

He moaned and bit Dean hard on the shoulder.

"Ahh~" he moaned louder "I'm close."

"Nnnn" was all the Doctor could say in reply.

He thrusted more releasing inside the Doctor, filling him.

He came on Dean, uttering undefinable Gallifreyan.

Dean rode out the rest of his orgasm. Pulling out kissing him softly.

The Doctor kissed him back and pulled him into a bear hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Sweetie? Sweetie are you in here?" Then they saw a woman walk through the door. Oh no River! What's she doing here?, the Doctor thought. Then he remembered he was naked on the side of the pool with another man.

Dean looked at him shocked and confused. "Who is that?!" He whispered pulling the Doctor down to the water finding his pants and the alien's trousers.

"Um... uh.. she's my... she's my..." "I'M HIS WIFE" shouted River. He started explaining to Dean. "She's a fellow time traveler. And technically my wife. I had to marry her to save the world. But... I thought she was dead..."

"I've fucked a married man...well I can check that off the bucket list." He got out and found his shirt and jacket. Looked at the Doctor slightly hurt and confused by it all.

"Dean, I thought she was dead..." He walked over to River and growled at her. "So you aren't dead? Even though you aren't, do you really think that you have the right to just teleport in here?" River just slapped him and ran to another room.

"I should get back to Sammy, Cas and Kevin... I've got to make sure that little prophet didn't wear himself out..." He walked out trying to find his way back.

As soon as Dean was out of the pool the Doctor slumped to the ground and started sobbing. "I've made a mess of everything. I always do." He said this out loud, and then realised he was talking to himself again. He sighed, got up, wiped his tears, and went to find River.

Dean walked back to his room and changed. Laying on his bed he put on his headphones and turned on some AC/DC. Thought about what he had just done, which was never a good plan.

The Doctor found River hiding in the library, and a massive wave of anger and guilt overswept him. He soundlessly took a book off the shelf and started toward River. She had her back to him. He lifted the book up over his head, about to hit her with it, when he realised what he was doing and threw the book to the side, and turned away from River.

Dean got up and headed back to the blue box. He felt as if he had to explain what had happened to River and apologize. Walking in he realized he had no clue where she was.

Back turned to River, he couldn't say anything to her. Finally he worked up the courage enough to say "I'm sorry... I'll explain everything later." He walked out of the library and headed toward the kitchen, because anger made him hungry.

Dean found his way to the pool and went the direction River left. Hoping that would lead him somewhere. Finding the library he sighed and groaned slightly "Great...I'm lost. At this rate I will never find her."

River looked up when he came in. She wondered if her husband was back already. "Sweetie, is that you?" she called out.

"No sorry, but I believe I owe you something." Dean walked to her and made a mental scan of sorts. "Now you don't have to listen but it would help if you did."

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked with annoyance. Man, we need to get a divorce after this is all over, she thought.

"Look I had no clue you two were together through time traveler matrimony. That's honestly my fault for not containing myself and I'm sorry." Dean kinda figured this wouldn't be enough and he was dead.

"It's my fault for not knowing he was gay." she sniffed. " Or maybe I should never have left him alone." She glared at Dean like she wanted to murder him.

"I honestly didn't know I was till like five minutes ago. Hey learning experience!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he looked at her and decided to slowly walk away.

The Doctor was in the kitchen, making fish fingers and custard, with a side of granberry fruit. He cut the fruit and stared at the knife absentmindedly. Then he heard footsteps. They didn't sound like River's. Dean? No, it couldn't be. He turned away from the sound, overcome by sadness, and held the knife to his arm.

Dean had made his way away from River and wandered around slightly. Finding the kitchen he looked inside and found the Doctor. He looked to him and ran grabbing his arm. "Doc look at me wake up!" He tapped his cheek in hopes to break him from his slight trance.

The Doctor looked up at Dean with tears streaming down his face. "Dean... " he whispered.

He took the knife and dropped it holding the strange man close. "Hey it's okay. It's okay."

The Doctor hugged Dean for dear life. He buried his head into Dean's neck. "Dean... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey it's okay. I've been in a lot worse. Try hell for example." He chuckled lightly stroking the Doctor's dark hair.

"I... didn't think...that she was alive..." And I can't lose another person, he thought. I couldn't take it. 900 years means a lot of human deaths and losses otherwise.

"Hey that happens sometimes you just have to..." He lost his trail of thought and looked at the Doctor kissing him lightly.

The Doctor was surprised that Dean was kissing him, hadn't he hurt Dean? But he was happy all the same, and kissed Dean back.

Dean mentally sighed when he kissed back knowing that it wasn't totally ruined due to recent events.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Goddamnit, Doctor!" they heard. The Doctor jumped and looked up at Dean nervously.

Dean move almost on instinct guarding the Doctor. He looked River right in the face and glared at her.

"Snogging my husband again, pretty boy?" she asked. Behind Dean the Doctor started shaking.

"Yeah and what if I am. At least to him I'm alive and love him." He knew he was playing on a hard battle field but he had faced worse.

"And who said I don't love him?" She slowly walked toward Dean. She got up close to Dean and said "And so far, I'm still alive."

"If you loved him you wouldn't of disappeared." He looked at her and glared.

"Well..." she narrowed her eyes. Then she looked at her watch. "Goddamnit, I'm late for a meeting in 1964. We'll have to settle this later." She hit the button on her teleporter watch and disappeared.

"You okay?" He hugged him tight not really caring for an answer but more of a you are okay cause I'm here.

The Doctor was shaking. He was pale as if he had seen a ghost. He snuggled into the embrace, mortified by what had gone down. "Dean, she could have killed you. She has a gun..." He stared up at Dean with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled as his eyes flashed black. "A gun won't kill me. Not unless it's the Cult but that was lost." His eyes flashed back.

"Dean...?" He started muttering to himself. "Was this what I saw on the screwdriver? Is he... but no, it can't be... but it might...hmmm..."

"What? Oh the eye thing. No worry. He's harmless to you." He looked at the Doctor slightly worried he would be too afraid of him now.

" Hmmm... ok then. I'll take your word for it." He grinned at Dean. "Since we're in the kitchen, would you like the fish fingers and custard I was making?"

"Sure...why not I'll try anything once." He sat at the small table smiling looking at him

Abandoning the granberry, he brought the fish stick and custard over to the table. He dipped the fish fingers in the custard. "Best way to eat them!" he said. He sounded a little too cheerful in his ears.

Dean chuckled and tried it. "Interesting...very interesting yet really good!" He smiled and dipped another in.

The Doctor smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He shyly looked down at his food.

Dean looked at him and wiped a bit of custard off his cheek smiling. "It's different I'll tell ya that."

The Doctor smiled. He love food and he love Dean. What could be more perfect? Then he realised something. Is this a date? he wondered.

"Ya know I don't usually have sex before a date with the person but I'll make an exception with you." He chuckled and kissed him again.

The Doctor blushed a little and kissed Dean back. So this is a date, he thought. He internally smiled at that.

Dean broke off and had more custard leaving the fish fingers for the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at Dean. Then he realised that they had totally gotten side tracked on fixing the very spaceship that they were in. Ahh well, thought the Doctor. I have an excuse now for staying.

Dean looked at his watch and it read 5:30. Sam would be waking up soon. Dean didn't want to leave but Sam checked the rooms before he went for a run and he would get suspicious if Dean was gone. "I've got to get inside before Sammy sees I'm gone."

"Oh, ok. I'll lead you out " said the Doctor. He polished off the last fish stick, got up and moved toward the door of the kitchen.

Dean followed after him and kissed him at the door. "I'll see you in a bit Doc." He walked into the bunker and snuck back to his room.

As soon as the door closed, he danced around the TARDIS, yelling "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend!" He had a huge grin on his face. It had simultaniously been the best and worst of days. He set to work on fixing the TARDIS.

Dean laid on his bed pretending to sleep but he couldn't get over the fact he had found someone.

The Doctor couldn't focus on his work. He was thinking over the day in awe. This was someone who, if his theory was correct, would live as long as him. Finally, he thought.

Dean rolled over and sighed. He "woke up" when Sam did and said he was going to check in on the Doctor. Leaving the bunker he knocked on the TARDIS' door.

The Doctor quickly opened the door with a gigantic smile on his face. "Dean! Come in, come in!"

"Hey there sexy. Miss me?" He smirked and walked in kissing his cheek.

The Doctor blushed. He ran up behind Dean and gave him a great big bear hug. "I was just fixing the TARDIS. Care to join?"

"Sure why not. Let's see if we can last this time."'he chuckled heading to the main console.

He grinned, and got to to work, sliding under the console and whipping out the sonic screwdriver.

"That thing still confuses me. Serious how does it even work?!" He messed with a few things and the monitors were back up.

"Like I've said before, she's a complicated ship. She may not look like it, but she's actually a living being. Maybe I'll teach you how to fly her sometime. " He sat up and smiled at Dean.

"It's a living thing?! Like living breathing person thing?!"

"Sort of, yes. She's obviously not humanoid, but yes, she's alive."

"Humanoid no that would mean the Japanese made her; but I doubt they did really."

"She's the type of spaceship we had on my planet." He ducked back under the console and started to work again.

"Gallifrey right? You told me about it. Well, somewhat told me."

"Yes, that's the place." He stopped working and just laid there under the console.

"Have I said how cute you are yet today?" He leaned down and kissed his head.

He blushed and murmured "Thank you". He was glad for Dean being there, because he was thinking too much again. He started to work on wiring again.


End file.
